Player housing
All player housing zones are an instance of the zone Sunrise Hills. * SOE House of Thule Housing "How To" Houses serve a few purposes. You can use them for player storage, social interactions (like guild meetings), and just plain fun (like decorating). Trophies in your house also can provide tribute benefits. Quote from SOE forums thread by Ngreth, EQ Developer: __TOC__ Basics From the October 12, 2010 patch message: * For House of Thule owners EverQuest now has player housing! To shop for a nice plot of land to own, find the new wing of the guild lobby and talk to Anna. Clicking on the gate will allow you to select a neighborhood. * You can own up to two plots, with a house on each one. * Different houses may be purchased from vendors that offer different amounts of housing item and non-housing item space. * There are lots of items for housing to acquire both in-game and on the marketplace-furniture, tradeskill stations, pets, art, architectural pieces, and more! * Use your house as extra storage space! * Find trophies to place in your yard or house that grant stat benefits like tribute effects. * Show off your creativity in decorating to your friends and guild-mates. * Look for a detailed article on EQPlayers that explains the new housing features in-depth. Details * Very affordable, the largest house (three rooms) is 10k plat and a few thousand for smaller homes. * Upkeep can be paid through various means, all sorts of different currencies. * There is a housing UI where you can manage the items inside of your house, and the bonuses that trophies will give you * You can do a plot search, for empty plots or plots of your friends. * You can do a neighborhood search, to see how many plots are taken and who has a plot where (in case you want to purchase one close to a guild mate). * There is a GIGANTIC selection of items to purchase for your home, including pets that you can place outside and action figures you can place inside that come with lore and old school music. * You can hang up weapons, you can place tradeskill stations, and you can craft furniture. The neighborhoods can be found at the back of the Guild Lobby, down a little hill behind an elaborate gate. You can search for which neighborhood you’d like to go to from there. Once you’ve made your selection you’ll zone into the actual neighborhood. Each house has a physical representation within the neighborhood, as well as pads for teleportation within the zone, merchants for purchasing homes and furniture, craft stations, and a bank. Your first step may be to either pick out a house (there’s an NPC who says specifically they sell large houses or small) and they come in a very large choice of designs. After that you’ll want to check for an empty lot. You can do this again at an NPC near the entrance (thankfully these zones also come with maps). Once you’ve found and made your way to an empty lot it’s simply a matter of standing within the giant square of land (it’s fenced off with a little stone wall for each section) and pick up the house on your cursor and then drop it in the square of land. If it’s green that means you can place it. You can move it and rotate it to your liking using the place item commands. Entering the home itself requires zoning. Each home is a physical building that players can see rather then just a random door they enter (a la EQ2). The method of moving items around takes a little getting used to. They use the alt control and shift keys and the scroll wheel of the mouse to re-size and rotate. There are different ‘modes’ of placing items, one of them includes a collision mode. This leaves players with a LOT of control over their designs. Of course, we are limited to how many items can be placed within each home, and with so many options it may be hard to select. Plots There are different size plots. The apparent size of the plot on your screen is unimportant. It is when you click on the "plot stone" that a window appears that states the size of the plot. Some plot sizes: * Capacity 90 (items), Pets 6 * Capacity 75, Pets 5 Trophies You may place trophies in your house. They will give you benefits like tribute and stack with tribute. The benefits expend your personal tribute points when active. Moving your house 1. Buy a Moving Crate big enough to fit your yard items. Moving crates are sold by Ardak McMahon (yes, that's right, the Barkeep sells the moving crates) in the housing zones. He is in the hut next to the zone to the guild lobby. 2. Stand on your plot and go to "layout" tab on your estate items window. Save both house and yard layouts. 3. Place the Moving Crate on the yard and click "pack," all your items will disappear (into the crate) you pick up a house with items in it, the house should keep the layout and items inside of it. 4. Go to your new plot. 5. Put down your moving crate, "unpack" from estate window. 6. Go to layout and load your saved layout. and enjoy your new plot. Guild Hall You may now place a guild hall in a housing zone, if your guild has purchased one. Purchasing a guild housing zone is done with Station Cash. Changing the sex and/or race of guild hall assistants You can change the sex and/or race of some of the NPCs placed in the housing zone guild hall. This requires a Convoluted Assistant Appearance Augmentater. Category:EverQuest Category:Items